plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain Climber
Brainy |Tribe = Sports Zombie |Traits = Bullseye |Abilities = When played on Heights: This gets +2 /+2 . |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = She's climbed 'em all: Everest. K2. Your house.}} Mountain Climber is a premium uncommon zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. She costs 4 to play, and has 2 /2 . She has the Bullseye trait, and her ability gives her +2 /+2 when played on the Heights lane. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Ability: When played on Heights:' This gets +2 /+2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description She's climbed 'em all: Everest. K2. Your house. Strategies With Mountain Climber is a zombie which behaves similarly like Drum Major that exchanges placement flexibility for the Bullseye trait. While the sacrifice is certainly considerable, Mountain Climber's lack of the dancing tribe makes her a strictly worse choice in Professor Brainstorm's dancing decks, as she does not benefit from the abilities of Aerobics Instructor and Flamenco Zombie unlike Drum Major does. Mountain Climber also does not work in a science deck, particularly with Professor Brainstorm. However, unlike Drum Major, if you do play her on heights, having 4 strength with Bullseye is usually good as she does 20% of the plant hero's health and prevents the plant hero from blocking. Additionally, it just moves Mountain Climber out of range from Whack-a-Zombie and Lawnmower, making her very hard to remove. Combine with other dangerous zombies, you can stress the plant hero on what to do. Still, because she is a sports zombie, she retains her usefulness in Rustbolt decks, and is able to be boosted by zombies such as Team Mascot and Zombie Coach like Drum Major can. Due to her trait, you may give her Lurch for Lunch to make her deal extra damage to the plant hero without filling the Block Meter. Against Mountain Climber will most likely be played on the Heights, so prepare a plant to destroy this. Using tricks help with destroying this zombie. Beware of this zombie's''' Bullseye''' trait, as she will not fill the plant hero's Super-Block Meter. A quick counter to Mountain Climber is Skyshooter (assuming it was played on the heights), though it will die in the process, so try and use this with The Podfather on the screen so it can live. Also beware of Team Mascot, as he can buff Mountain Climber, and Zombie Coach, as Mountain Climber will then be immune to damage. Sumo Wrestler can also move a plant on the roof out of the way so Mountain Climber gets a free hit. This can be very common in a sports deck. Alternatively, they could use Terrify to move a plant away from the Mountain Climber. If those don't work, using Squash or Doom-Shroom also works, but beware that the latter can destroy your stronger defense. Gallery MountainClimbNewS.png|Statistics MTClimbCard.png|Card Trivia *The flag she holds resembles that held by Flag Zombie. *She is the only female zombie in the Brainy class. *Her description mentions Mount Everest, the world's tallest mountain fully above water, and K2, the world's second tallest mountain. **Her description also mentions "the player's house," referencing to the fact that in the first game, zombies climbed up the roof to invade the player's house. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Sports zombies Category:Sports cards